Megan
'Megan '''is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and the girlfriend of Joshua. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Megan's life before the apocalypse, except that she lived in Florida and also knew Joshua, Sasha, and Conrad before everything. Post-Apocalypse Megan was among numerous other students who attended a Miami Hurricanes game when the outbreak occurred, and her boyfriend, Joshua was playing against them. She was one of the people to escape the stadium, and eventually noticed a number of suicides as a result. Eventually, she, along with the surviving stadium survivors, found the Military Base. During her time at the military base, she made friends with Cindy Henninger, Wesley, and Ryan, and the two would usually play cards together. One day however, a group attacked and killed many, including Wesley and Ryan. Megan, along with Joshua, are able to survive thanks to Cindy, but Cindy gets captured and raped numerous times in the process. From then on, Cindy acts cold towards Joshua due to his gender, but not towards Megan. Season 3 The Games Begin Megan makes her first appearance talking to Noah Quijano along with Sasha and Joshua. Megan is shown to be the more sarcastic as opposed to Joshua. Later, she apologizes to Noah and tells about Conrad and his perverted advances towards her. Moments later, Megan is harassed by Conrad, and eventually leaves in annoyance, unaware that Conrad tried to follow her. Days later, Megan is present when Joshua confronts Noah about Cindy's increased agitation and mentions Tyler Horvath possibly being the reason. Eventually, Noah admits that Tyler is immune, which Megan is in shock and disbelief. Megan, along with Noah, Joshua, Sasha and Conrad go to see Tyler, where Beth Carter is also present. Once Tyler reveals his bite, Megan is in shock. She then witnesses Conrad attempt to attack Tyler and sexually assault Beth, and eventually witnesses Beth stab Conrad in the neck and Cindy bash the dying Conrad's head in with a pipe. Megan later joins Tyler, Noah, Sasha and Joshua with Cindy as she yells at them for putting themselves at risk by interacting with Tyler. She then sees Cindy angrily pull at Beth, and then get into a fistfight with Heath Carter. She tries to help break the fight up, which proves very difficult. Megan is not seen again after this. The Madness Within Megan is shown during the festivities with Aiko Odans cooking for the others. She expresses confusion at Aiko's cooking, and mentions that Joshua went to talk to a prisoner. She is then present for the feast. Later, she joins the others outside where the crucified survivors are, Joshua being one of them, devastating her. The Final Push Megan is mentioned to be deeply saddened over the death of Joshua, but later joins the others when The Revivalists arrive. After Gabe is killed, she takes refuge in the radio station along with Heath, Cindy, Beth and Tyler. Unfortunately, while hiding, one of the Revivalists, Steve, bursts in and shoots at them, one of which hitting Megan in the head, killing her. Death Killed by * Steve When Steve bursts through the door, she is killed when Steve fires a few random rounds, one of which hitting her in the head and killing her. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Joshua Megan knew Joshua before the outbreak, and was Joshua's girlfriend. As such, they care deeply for each other, even though Joshua is hesitant to touch her for an unknown reason. When Megan finds Joshua's corpse, she is heartbroken over his death. Sasha Megan and Sasha were shown to have a good relationship and were good friends. It is unknown how Sasha felt about her death, but it's likely she was saddened. Noah Quijano In the time they knew each other, Noah and Megan briefly were at odds, but once Megan apologized, the two were friendly towards each other. Noah also trusted Megan enough to reveal Tyler's immunity. It is unknown how Noah felt about her death, but he was likely saddened. Cindy Henninger While not explored much, it is shown that Megan respected Cindy despite her prejudice. At one point, she was good friends with her, but their relationship was damaged after Cindy was raped and developed a hatred towards men, as she was dating Joshua at the time. Despite this, Cindy was deeply saddened over Megan's death. Conrad Megan and Conrad had a poor relationship due to Conrad's perverted advances towards her. When Conrad is killed, she is shocked by the brutality, but cared little. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Trivia * Megan, along with Conrad and Joshua are based off real life people. Category:Military Base Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased